Trusting Hearts
by Mad Library Scientist
Summary: Several months after the events in Florence, Venice, and Istanbul, Robert Langdon is visited by a familiar face while on mid-semester winter break, at a remote New England cabin. When the weather takes a turn for the worse, what will become of the professor and his guest? Robert Langdon/Sienna Brooks Contains Lemon
1. Visitor in the Night

Chapter 1

This is my first ever serious sojourn into writing fanfics. This piece is going to be a Five parter, with an additional epilogue.

I don't own Inferno. All characters here are property of Dan Brown. I'm just borrowing them! ^_^

Thoughts are in _italics_.

Normal speech is not.

##############

Robert Langdon sighed contentedly, closing the book he had just finished reading, and placing it on the cabin's coffee table. It was a book written by a well known author, about groundbreaking theories on ancient Mayan symbology, and how they pertained to their Aztec counterparts.

Checking his Mickey Mouse wristwatch, he took note of the time.

_'9 p.m.,'_ Langdon thought, still amazed that Elizabeth had somehow managed to recover one of his most prized possessions.

_'Hard to believe that it's been almost a year.'_

It had been several months since Langdon's adventures Florence. It was currently mid semester break at the university, and in a move that took those who knew Langdon well aback, he had chosen to spend the break away from the campus, and rented out a remote cabin in the New England countryside.

Admittedly, part of Langdon's impromptu vacation was in no small part due to the hectic nature of the previous semester.

_'I still can't believe that they managed to do that to the dean's office...'_

The other reason, however, was that Langdon wanted some time alone to come to terms with the events of his latest adventure.

While the news of Zobrist's vector virus did indeed send shock waves through the public, the majority of it had died down by this point, and the world populace had developed a begrudging acceptance for what Zobrist had done. While most were still appalled by his methods, they could also see the reasoning behind it. Langdon had once heard a famous politician address the issue:

"Personally, I have no problem with what Mr. Zobrist did to our race, but if he had asked us first, we might have been more inclined to willingly accept his plan. The human race is one of choice; we don't like choices - especially those that concern our entire race- to be made on our behalf without our consensus."

Admittedly, the Vatican was still in a fervor over the issue, claiming, as they have always done, that any form of contraceptive was to be frowned upon. The fact that Zobrist's virus changed human DNA to randomly render a third of Earth's population sterile was, to them, nothing short of spitting in God's eye.

Thinking of the Vatican's stance on contraception reminded Langdon of the time when he had told Sienna that a bunch of celibate old men had no place to tell the world how to have sex.

_'Sienna...'_

Turning his thoughts away from Zobrist, Langdon instead started thinking yet again of Sienna Brooks. Although he had heard nothing from her for the past several months, Langdon still could not help but think of the pretty doctor who he had first met in that Florentine hospital.

_'I wonder how she's doing?'_

Upon arriving back in New England, Langdon had immediately started watching the news for Elizabeth's press conference from Geneva. Although Sienna had never appeared on camera, Elizabeth had mentioned that she would be working with "An individual who understands this virus better than anyone else on the planet. She will be assisting the World Health Organization in the coming months to come up with stratagems for dealing with this crisis."

Suddenly, a sharp knock on the cabin's door jarred Langdon from his thoughts.

"What in the world?"

Virtually nobody knew where this remote cabin was located, and Langdon couldn't imagine anyone willing to make the journey here in the middle of Winter, in the dead of night no less. New England was famous for its snowstorms, and even a few inches of powder at a place like this could strand its occupants for days at a time. Looking outside the cabin's large windows, Langdon could already see that snow was indeed starting to fall outside.

_'Hopefully it doesn't get any worse; I'd hate to send this person back home in it.'_

As the knocking continued, Langdon stood, and stretching his 6 foot frame briefly, leisurely made his way to the door.

"Hold on! I'm coming. I'm coming."

Reaching the door, Langdon undid the deadbolt, unlocked the door, and slowly opened the heavy wooden door.

Immediately, Langdon found himself engulfed not only by a blast of icy New England air, but also by a figure covered entirely in winter clothing, their face obscured by numerous bits of cloth designed to protect the face from the bite of Winter.

"What the-?!"

For a few seconds, Langdon struggled with the figure, trying to throw them off. However, a soft voice suddenly spoke in the relative silence.

"Hello, Robert."

Langdon froze; he knew that voice, although he hadn't heard it for several months. Not since they had last spoken in the airport in Turkey.

"S-Sienna?" Langdon asked, hardly daring to believe his ears.

#################

Kind of a slow start, I know, but believe me, it'll pick up the pace in the coming chapters!

If you have any comments or criticisms to give me, drop a review!


	2. Fireside Chat

Chapter 2

###############

"Hello Robert."

For a brief instant, Sienna Brooks thought that perhaps the handsome professor had forgotten her. His tall body had gone rigid the moment she had spoken, and he had yet to say or do anything to dissuade her notion.

_'Perhaps I shouldn't have come...'_

"S-Sienna?"

Hearing his deep voice, Sienna couldn't help but smile, though the clothing she was wearing obscured it. She had heard that the weather in this part of the United States was always particularly cold this time of year, and she was not disappointed. The warm air wafting out from Robert's cabin felt especially inviting.

"Did you miss me?" Sienna asked cheekily. "You must not have, since I'm the only one doing any sort of hugging."

Immediately, Robert's strong arms wrapped around her, and she let out an inaudible sigh.

"Of _course_ I missed you," Robert said earnestly. "But what are you doing here? Last I heard, you were helping the WHO deal with Zobrist's virus."

Sienna grimaced.

"Can we not talk about the WHO right now? That's part of the reason why I'm here; to get away for a while."

There was a sudden gust of icy wind, and even with all the winter gear she had on, Sienna shivered noticeably.

Feeling her shudder, Robert immediately released his embrace.

"Where are my manners? Come in, before all the warm air gets out!"

Smiling gratefully, Sienna stepped across the threshold into the cabin. Inside were the basic necessities: an armchair beside a small fire, a bookshelf, a tiny kitchenette, complete with table and through a door in the back cabin, she could just barely make out the dark silhouette of what she assumed to be Robert's bed.

Hearing a noise behind her, Sienna looked back to see Robert re-locking and bolting the door, before turning to face her.

"You can take off those winter clothes, if you want," Langdon said, smiling. "I imagine that it'll get quite uncomfortable in them in no short amount of time."

Nodding in agreement, Sienna proceeded to remove her outer layer: winter coat, snow pants, boots, gloves, and scarf, hanging them on a nearby coatrack. Underneath, she was wearing her usual pair of blue jeans, and a light pink sweater that accentuated her lithe curves quite nicely. She kept on a woolen cap that had WHO emblazoned across the front.

_'Better not spoil the surprise too soon...'_

"Can I get you anything?" Langdon asked. "There's not much in the way of luxury, but there's enough for some coffee if you want some."

"Maybe later," Sienna said, still smiling up at Langdon. "But right now, all I want to do is talk; clear the air if you will. We didn't really have much time at the airport to have any sort of meaningful discussion."

"Alright," Langdon said. "Shall we sit down?"

Sienna nodded, taking a seat in one of the two armchairs that were placed in front of the now dying fire.

Once they had both situated themselves in comfort, they both sat in silence for a while, Sienna staring at the flames, and Robert staring at Sienna.

#############

_'She's so...'_

Robert Langdon was still reeling from Sienna's abrupt appearance at this remote cabin. When he opened the door, he had expected perhaps a colleague from the university, or someone who needed shelter from the approaching storm. The pretty doctor was the last person he expected to show up in the middle of the night. Not that Langdon minded her presence; quite the contrary.

_'Still, why is she here? Not that I mind, but...'_

Langdon had not been lying when he had told Sienna that he'd like to see her again; he just didn't expect it to be in this location of all places, and without notice.

_'A heads up would at least given me some time to make myself presentable.'_

Foregoing the Harris Tweed that he wore almost exclusively, Langdon was wearing considerably less fashionable clothing at the moment: an old pair of sweatpants, and a Harvard T-Shirt.

Looking at Sienna, she appeared to be lost in thought, the last few embers of the fire Langdon had made several hours ago reflecting in her soft brown eyes.

Langdon wondered what Sienna wanted to talk about. He already knew a great deal of her secrets; the stack of papers hidden in the playbill in her "apartment," combined with the information the Provost provided helped paint a picture of a highly intelligent young woman who merely wanted to belong.

_'Then again,' _Langdon thought, _'I hardly know anything about her; virtually everything I know about Sienna comes from the words of others.'_

Feeling that the silence between them had stretched for far too long, Langdon performed an action universally known; one that stretched across language and cultural barriers: the polite cough.

"Um, Sienna? Are you ok?"

#################

Jarred from her thoughts, Sienna turned to Robert.

"What?"

"You looked like you were lost in thought. Trying to organize your thoughts?" Robert asked.

Startled that he could read her so well in spite of only knowing her for time, Sienna mutely nodded.

"Y-Yes. That's exactly what I was doing. I just couldn't think of where I should start." Sienna cursed inwardly for her slight stammer, but if Robert noticed it, he gave no outward indication.

"Well," Robert said lightly, "I personally find that it's usually best to start at the beginning."

Sienna gave a wry smile.

"Alright. Brace yourself though. What you're going to see may come as a surprise."

Reaching up, Sienna grasped the WHO cap in her left hand and yanked it off her head.

Langdon visibly started.

"Your hair-!"

Rather than the completely bald scalp that Sienna knew that Robert was expecting, there was instead about five inches of silky blonde hair.

Sienna smiled at Robert's flabbergasted expression.

"Surprised? It started growing back shortly after Turkey."

Now it was Roberts turn to give a silent nod.

"It's definitely a surprise, but I thought you said your baldness was medically related? Are you no longer sick?"

Sienna's expression turned serious.

"That's actually wanted to talk to you about, Robert. You see, my baldness wasn't caused by a disease or as a side effect of any medical treatment; my hair loss was due to stress."

Robert blinked.

"What could be so stressful that it causes a person's hair to fall out?"

Sienna gave a soft sigh.

"Jumping right to the heart of the matter, aren't we, Robert?"

Robert suddenly looked sheepish.

"If it's something you don't want to tell me-"

"No!" Sienna half yelled, startling Langdon.

"Sorry. I want to tell you, it's just difficult for me to say. I've never told anyone this; not even Bertrand."

"And you're telling this to me?"

Sienna gave a fond look at Robert.

_'So modest.'_

"You were the one to tell me to start trusting people. There's no person on Earth who's opinions and thoughts I trust more than yours."

In the dim glow of the fire's coals, Sienna would later swear that she had seen Robert Langdon blush slightly.

#################

This concludes chapter 2! What do you think? Next chapter, we'll see what big secret Sienna holds. Stay tuned!

Reviews welcomed!


	3. Heart and Mind

Chapter 3

So here is where we find what Sienna has been keeping from Robert! Enjoy!

#################

"You were the one to tell me to start trusting people. There's no person on Earth who's opinions and thoughts I trust more than yours."

Upon hearing Sienna's praise, Langdon felt himself flush slightly. Feeling honored that Sienna apparently was willing to trust him so much, he gave her a small smile.

"That's right. I did say that, didn't I?"

Sienna gave a small nod, and she let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, you did. Now Robert, what I'm going to tell you is going to be difficult for me to get out, so I ask that you let me tell my story with as few interruptions as possible. Is that alright with you?"

Langdon nodded, sensing that whatever secret Sienna was still holding deep within her must be an extremely important one, especially if she never even shared it with Zobrist in spite of their relationship.

"Alright Sienna. I'll try to keep as quiet as possible, but I want you to know that if whatever you're planning to tell me gets too difficult for you, there's no shame in stopping. Can you promise me that you won't force yourself to keep going if it gets too hard for you? The last thing in the world I want is for you to hurt yourself for my sake."

###############

Sienna gave a shaky nod, her eyes gaining a bit of wetness at Langdon's words.

"I-I won't. Thank you, Robert."

Desperately trying to rally her thoughts around her churning emotions, Sienna took a deep breath and finally began her tale.

"As I'm sure you were told by the Consortium, I was an employee there for several years, using my acting talents to help further their business of shadows and illusions. You were also likely told that I had left the Consortium as well, correct?"

Sienna looked expectantly at Robert, who nodded.

"Yes. The Provost said something along the lines that you quit because you wanted to "save the world," and that you were unable to accomplish this while you were employed there."

Impressed that Robert had an actual conversation with the Provost, a man well known for his preference of solitude, Sienna continued.

"Exactly. Right around this time, I had been in contact with a psychiatrist, trying to help me with my depression."

At this, Langdon couldn't help but interject.

"Hang on. You suffered from depression? You couldn't have been much older than the freshmen I teach at that time!"

Sienna gave a sad nod, and hung her head slightly.

"I suppose I should explain that as well, shouldn't I? You might be surprised, Robert, but when I was young, I already possessed an I.Q. well over that of fully grown adults. By the time I was ten, I was reading and comprehending college-level textbooks with no difficulty. Doctors said it was because my brain was physically different from those of normal people."

"Actually," Langdon interjected, "I already knew that."

Sienna's head snapped up to stare at Langdon with wide eyes.

"You do?! How-?"

Langdon suddenly adopted an apologetic look.

"After I used your laptop to check my Harvard e-mail account, I couldn't help but notice a stack of documents kept inside an old Shakespeare playbill. I'm sorry to say that my curiosity got the better of me..."

Sienna stared at Langdon in well-concealed shock.

_'He's known? All this time?'_

Sienna had known of course that those documents were planted by the Consortium to help paint Robert a picture that would help him trust her should he be curious enough to snoop around her "apartment," but she didn't realize that he had actually done so.

Giving a small cough, she continued.

"Well, as I'm sure you can imagine, my higher-than-normal intellect did not endear me to those my own age. I was a virtual outcast among my classmates, and had to endure several years of continuous teasing, name calling, and belittlement. For the better part of my childhood, I had my nose buried in medical and anatomical textbooks, trying to figure out why I was such a freak-"

##################

"You are _not_ a freak," Langdon said forcefully. "You are a woman in whom your brain grew far more quickly than your body was able to keep up with. While in the eyes of immature schoolchildren, you might have seemed to have been a "freak," I can assure you that you grew quite nicely into your brain."

Langdon could not begin to fathom why Sienna Brooks considered herself a freak of nature.

_'People ostracize those that are different from them...'_

Langdon knew all too well that those who were different could be considered as outcasts by their peers. Usually, however, it was due to differing ideals; Dante, for instance was exiled from his beloved Florence for having a different political stance than the ruling government at the time. Galileo was considered a heretic by the Catholic Church for his heliocentric ideas until well after the man's death.

_'We fear what we don't understand.'_

Looking over at Sienna, Langdon noticed for the first time the expression of absolute shock on the young doctor's face; she looked as if he had just spoken some great blasphemy. Soon however, her expression softened, and Robert felt terrible for the tears that he could see we're beginning to pool in her soft brown eyes.

################

"T-Thank you, Robert..." Sienna whispered. She knew that her eyes were noticeably wetter than what could be considered normal, but Robert's words struck a chord in her that nobody else - including herself - had managed to do in her thirty-some years.

_'My body grew into my brain? Can it really be that simple?'_

The idea that Robert might have hit the proverbial nail on the head sent a tide of emotion through Sienna's body. Before she was consciously aware of her actions, she found herself tightly hugging Robert, crying softly into his Harvard T-Shirt.

Sienna could feel Roberts body stiffen for the briefest of moments, before he relaxed and returned the hug, offering what comfort he could.

"It's OK, Sienna. Let it out."

Robert's deep voice vibrated Sienna's body, and she found his warmth and scent comforting. She gripped him even tighter, as though he was her last tether to the world.

The professor's hands were slowly rubbing her back, and Sienna's tears gradually subsided into small sniffles, and eventually stopped entirely. Sensing that she had stopped crying, Robert looked concernedly down at her.

"Are you alright?"

Looking up, Sienna could see Robert's eyes radiating concern, worry, and a faint glimmer of some undefined emotion.

"Yes." She said weakly. "Thank you Robert."

Before she could stop, she found herself standing up on her toes and softly kissing the handsome professor. Unlike their previous kiss at the airport in Turkey, this was far more emotional. Sienna shyly prodded Robert's surprisingly soft lips with her tongue, and after a moment, he parted them and allowed her to deftly explore the inside of his mouth.

Soon, they were both kissing fiercely, tongues battling for dominance, yet neither gaining an advantage. Eventually, however, the cruel mistress known as oxygen forced them to part, and they stared into each other's eyes, still locked in their embrace.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Robert smiled down at her, and Sienna felt her knees go slightly weak at the sight of it. "Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Startled slightly at forgetting for a brief moment what she had originally came here for, Sienna shook her head, still relishing in the feel of Robert's arms around her.

"No, actually. What I wanted to tell you is far worse. You see-"

Before Sienna could get another word out, they were both plunged into darkness. There was also the distinct sound of the cabin's internal heating system clunking to an abrupt halt. Startled, they broke their embrace, trying to ascertain the cause of the sudden loss of light.

"What in the world-?"

###################

This seems like a good place to leave off. Contrary to what I said earlier, this story will likely be at least five chapters.

Review! Criticism can only be beneficial to my work! ^_^


	4. Sienna's Secret

Chapter 4

Here we go; the final buildup to the lemon!

###############

"What in the world-?"

Robert Langdon felt disoriented. One moment he was deep in a kiss with Sienna, gradually losing himself to the sensations of her lips on his, and of their tongues caressing each other, and the next they had found themselves in absolute darkness, the embers of the fire having finally gone out sometime during their conversation.

Breaking apart, Langdon and Sienna started looking around to determine the source of the sudden darkness.

"Did the generator run out of fuel?" Sienna asked. Judging by her tone of voice, Langdon could sense that she was thinking of a multitude of theories for their sudden loss of power.

"Impossible," Langdon said, shaking his head. "This cabin isn't powered by a generator at all; it's connected to the main power grid by a series of wires."

Suddenly, Langdon felt Sienna's presence right beside him, a small hand grasping his elbow and forcing him to turn around.

"You mean... those wires there?"

Outside one of the cabin's large panoramic windows, Langdon could instantly see the source of their problems. When Sienna had arrived, it was just barely beginning to snow. At some point during their conversation, the weather must have taken a drastic change.

What was once a gentle snowfall had escalated into a nearly blizzard-like state, almost masking the wires Langdon knew Sienna was referring to.

This particular window pointed south, towards the road down from the cabin and to eventual civilization. Along one side of the road was a long series of poles carrying a number of different wires; not only electrical, but the telephone and Internet connections. Those wires were virtually the only connection this cabin had with the outside world.

However, an old pine tree, bowing under the sudden weight of several inches of snow, had come crashing down directly on top of one of the sections of wire, and had apparently snapped them all. In between the flakes of falling snow, both Langdon and Sienna could see the wires visibly sparking, thrashing about like snakes trying to fight off the inevitable cloak of snow they were going to receive.

"Oh...," Langdon groaned. "This is not good..."

Having moved nearer to the window, Langdon could now make out more of Sienna besides her silhouette. Her expression looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Langdon began, "Those cables not only powered the lights in this place, but also the furnace. There's no more logs to start the fire either; the previous visitors didn't restock what they'd used, and that was my last one."

Langdon paused, thinking.

"If the weather is any indication, it's going to get worse out there before it gets better; that means that any sort of repair crew will be unable to get here until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Unfortunately, those live wires also mean that neither of us can leave to get help until they're taken care of."

Sienna turned to Langdon, a mock pout on her face.

"Are you saying you want me to leave?"

Langdon quickly shook his head.

"That's not my point. It's just that this place is going to get much colder in very little time, and our only option is to either start dismantling the armchairs for use in the fireplace, or... we'll have to share the bed for the night."

###############

Sienna could feel her cheeks reddening, and she sincerely hoped that the darkness of the cabin would prevent Robert from seeing it. She turned slightly to look out the window once more, both entranced and awed by the sheer amount of snow still accumulating outside.

_'Get a hold of yourself! You're not some hormonal teenager!'_

Robert's proposal had some merit; if they chose to use the bed, they could use their collective body heat in conjunction with the bedcovers to keep themselves warm through the night. Breaking the furniture didn't seem like a viable option to Sienna: the cabin's owners would demand compensation, and she didn't want to make Robert have to waste his money on something so trivial when there was a perfectly viable option available to them. There was only one solution to be had.

After fighting down her initial reaction and coming to a decision, she turned back to Robert.

"Well, we'd better get under those covers before it gets too cold, then."

In the dark, Sienna could see the outline of Robert shift uncomfortably.

"Are you sure? It's not exactly proper..."

Sienna gave a small sigh.

"Robert, you know as well as I do that the bed is the best solution in this case. Even if we were to use the furniture as firewood, there is no way of telling how long it will be before the power is restored; we could easily run out of fuel before then, and then we'd be right back to where we are now. If it's worth anything to you, Robert," Sienna continued "I can think of far worse fates than having to share a bed with you."

###############

Several minutes later, Robert Langdon found himself in the bedroom, wondering how he got himself into this predicament. Three hours ago, he had been enjoying a book on ancient symbology, and now he found himself trapped inside a remote cabin in the middle of a New England blizzard, and getting ready to share a bed with Sienna Brooks.

_'Well, this certainly tops the list of strange situations I've found myself in.'_

The bed was a king size; far too large for Langdon normally, but with the addition of Sienna's presence, it suddenly seemed all too small. The woman in question was standing on the opposite side of the bed, having removed her shoes and placing them near Langdon's own pair of loafers.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this, Sienna? I could still burn the upholstery if you like. Personally, they're not the most comfortable seats anyway and-"

"Just get into bed, Robert."

Seeing that she wouldn't budge, Langdon caved, and slipped into the bed, the soft mattress and warm covers a welcome change from the rapidly cooling air of the cabin. A few moments later, Langdon could feel the bed move slightly as Sienna got into bed herself, and laid down about two feet away from him.

For several minutes, neither spoke, and though Langdon could only guess as to what was going on through Sienna's mind, he himself was replaying their previous conversation in his head.

_'She grew up thinking of herself as a freak. As something strange and unnatural.'_

Suddenly, Langdon remembered something, and he spoke into the silence.

"You never finished."

Sienna gave a slight jolt.

"Pardon?"

Langdon turned to face Sienna in the darkness. Judging by her movements, she was doing the same.

"You said that your depression wasn't what you came to talk to me about. I figured that now was a good a time as any to pick up where we left off."

Sienna laughed.

"I suppose I should finish what I started, shouldn't I? Now, where was I..."

Langdon decided to help jog her memory.

"You mentioned something about a psychiatrist."

"Ah! Thank you Robert. The reason I mentioned him was because it directly relates to what I wanted to tell you. You see, he figured out that a good solution for my depression was for me to stop focusing on myself and my own problems, and to instead focus on others and their problems; I quit the Consortium because I wanted to help people, and I was unable to do that there."

"I can understand the logic behind that," Langdon agreed. "So I'm guessing that you went on to become a full-time doctor?"

####################

"Not exactly," Sienna quipped. "At first I started doing various humanitarian activities. It was fairly simple at first: feed the homeless at a shelter, volunteer to help at nursing homes, those sorts of things."

Sienna paused, fighting her instincts that were screaming at her to stop her story there; to spare Robert form her tragic tale.

_'No! I've come too close to stop now! Robert deserves to know.'_

"Sienna?"

Snapping out of her dark thoughts, Sienna continued.

"Sorry. It's just that this next part is hard for me."

"You can stop if you want."

Sienna smiled.

_'Typical Robert. Putting others first.'_

"No Robert; this is something I have to do."

Robert nodded.

"Alright. So you spent your time helping others that needed it. I can easily see someone as caring as yourself excelling at that."

Sienna felt her face flush slightly, thankful once again for the cover of darkness.

"Thank you Robert. That means a lot to me. But can I finish my story now?"

Robert gave a small chuckle.

"By all means!"

"Well, after a few years of doing various small works, I got invited to come along with a humanitarian relief group to Manila. We were tasked with feeding the people that resided there. However, I was unprepared for the sheer numbers of humanity in such a relatively small place; my depression, which had been receding quite well, came back all at once. I can clearly recall thinking, "How can one person be expected to help so many people?" I panicked, and ran off into the slums of the city."

################

Langdon was listening with rapt attention as Sienna continued.

"Eventually I stopped running, and tried to get my bearings, but I had no way of knowing exactly where I was or how to get back to my group. I was corralled by three local men into a nearby shack, a-and they..."

Sienna's voice broke. Langdon felt himself grow cold, even in the relative warmth of the bed.

_'No...'_

"Sienna... were you raped?"

Sienna was correct when she'd told Langdon that the worst was yet to come; he was horrified that such a thing could happen to her. To his immense relief, Sienna shook her head.

"No... but it was close. They had me undressed, and they were lying on top of me."

Sienna was speaking faster now, as though to get it all out as quickly as possible.

"I remember their hands groping me, violating me. I can recall the stench of their fetid sweat mixed with alcohol, and I can hear their jeering laughs at my pleading and my struggling to this very day."

Langdon moved over to Sienna, and wrapped his arms around her. Immediately, she turned into him, placing her face in the crook of his neck and taking comfort and solace in his presence.

"I-I remember praying to God, to save me; I had never prayed a day in my life, but I kept wishing that someone, anyone would hear my pleadings and come to my aid. Just when I thought that all hope was lost, an elderly woman came to my rescue, brandishing a rusted knife and driving my attackers off. She helped me get redressed, but when I turned to thank her, she had vanished. To this day I don't know if she was real or some sort of divine help."

Sienna took a deep breath.

"Ever since that day, I had been plagued by nightmares and night terrors, replaying the event over and over in my mind. Eventually, it got so stressful that I started losing my hair. One day I decided to shave the rest of it off - I looked like an old woman otherwise - and bought a wig. A few months later I met Bertrand Zobrist, and you know the rest of my story."

As Sienna's words faded into the silence, Langdon held Sienna and processed what he had just heard.

_'She was nearly raped.'_

The fact that someone had dared to do something like that to Sienna sent a white hot spike of rage though him. Langdon found himself wishing he had been there, so that he could show those would-be rapists exactly what he thought of them. He almost didn't hear Sienna's next question.

"You don't hate me, do you? For keeping this from you?"

Langdon felt his jaw drop.

_'How could she possibly think that I'd hate her?'_

Finding his voice, Langdon responded.

"No, I don't hate you, but I'm still a little confused as to why you came to _me_ with this of all people; surely there's counseling for this sort of thing..."

Sienna glared sharply up at him.

"Robert, you're the first person I've ever truly trusted with all of my secrets. I never even told Bertrand all the things that I've told you tonight. All of my life, I'd considered myself a freak: someone wholly different, and yet you don't care about that or the fact that I'm damaged goods-"

"You are _not_ "damaged goods,"" Robert said firmly. "You are a beautiful young woman, with an incredible mind and a heart more compassionate than anybody else I've ever come across. You are an individual who suffered a terrible ordeal, but you found a way to overcome it. Look where you are now: you're helping the world meet Zobrist's virus head on; you are quite literally saving the entire world by giving them the keys of knowledge necessary to understand his work. Sienna, you are far from being "damaged goods," and if you need more proof, I'd be happy to show you right here and now exactly how wonderful you are!"

There was a stunned silence in the bedroom, as Langdon's brain caught up to his heart.

"I-I'm sorry, Sienna. That was-"

Before Langdon could get another word out, he found Sienna's lips once more clasped firmly over his own, and her tongue driving deep into his mouth with far more ferocity than their previous kisses.

Just as Langdon was about to start returning the kiss, Sienna abruptly broke away, a string of saliva briefly connected the two before it eventually snapped. The young doctor rested her forehead on Langdon's; panting slightly, her cheeks flushed a faint pink, she spoke only one word.

"Yes."

Langdon was confused.

_'"Yes," what?'_

Clearing his throat, Langdon spoke as eloquently as his kiss-addled brain would allow.

"Huh?"

Sienna gave Langdon a wide smile, her eyes slightly wet, and shining with a plethora of emotions.

"Yes, Robert. I require more proof. Will you please show me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to make love to me Robert. Help me close that dark chapter of my past for good."

Langdon thought of protesting, but gazing into Sienna's eyes, he could tell that she wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

_'Besides,'_ some small part of Langdon's mind spoke up. _'This is something that you've wanted as well...'_

This was true; for the past few months, Langdon had found it impossible to get Sienna's face and lithe figure out of his head. At first he thought it was because of their adventures in Florence, Venice, and Istanbul, but now he realized that it was for another reason entirely.

_'I... care for her. Probably more than I have for anybody else...'_

Bowing to the two-pronged attack of his heart and his desires, Langdon had only one choice to make.

"Alright."

#################

Phew! This chapter took forever for me to get right! Next time is the long-awaited lemon, and after that, I have a decent epilogue already taking shape in my head.

As a heads up though, it is going to take me a while to write the lemon; I'd be willing to bet that it would double this story's current word count. You might want to add this to you alerts or favorites just in case. I AM going to finish this story (in fact, at this point I already have a few paragraphs written) though; I can promise you that. Just bear with me; I've never written a sex scene before!

Review and rate!


	5. Cabin Fever

Chapter 5

Finally! The long promised lemon is here!

################

Upon getting Robert's consent, Sienna immediately proceed to kiss him again, and this time, she could tell that he was prepared to receive her affections. She could feel Robert's strong arms wrap around her, pulling her slender frame closer to his muscular chest, as their tongues once more battled for superiority.

_'This feels wonderful...'_

Feeling his hands roaming her back, she couldn't help but wriggle atop him in delight, and soon she found that her pelvis was grinding against something suspiciously hard. Both Sienna and Robert moaned into their kiss.

This continued for several minutes, before Sienna could feel Robert's hands beginning to slide further down her back and then up underneath her sweater. Breaking the kiss, she quickly sat up, panting, and pulled it off, throwing it into one of the room's darkened corners.

###############

Robert Langdon stared transfixed at Sienna as she removed her sweater. Underneath, he had expected some sort of undershirt, but instead he was met only with the sight of her naked flesh, her C cup breasts held back by a modest black bra. She had a well toned physique and a perfectly flat stomach; no grossly bulging muscles and absolutely no sign of any excess body fat to be seen.

Sienna looked down at her chest.

"I know they're not very big..."

"No," Langdon interjected. "They're perfectly suited for you. I think they're lovely."

Giving Langdon a nervous smile, she reached behind her, and unhooked her bra, holding it to herself so that her breasts were still covered by the thin fabric.

'For someone so bold,' Langdon thought, 'She's actually quite modest.'

Sitting up, Langdon took Sienna's hands in his own.

"May I?"

Sienna gave a shy nod, and allowed Langdon to lower the bra, fully exposing her naked breasts to his gaze.

They were both perfectly proportioned for Sienna's frame, each approximately the size of a softball, and there were hardly any discernible sagging to be seen. The areoles were a dusky pinkish color, and her nipples stood erect in the chilling air.

Leaning forward, Langdon took one breast in each hand, massaging them gently. At the same time he also met Sienna for another kiss. She moaned appreciatively into his mouth.

Gently lowering her to the bed, Langdon never once broke their kiss, continuing to softly squeeze her flesh. Soon he brought his fingers into action, tweaking and pinching Sienna's nipples until they were fully hardened and aroused.

Breaking their kiss, Langdon began to pepper them down her face, stopping along her neck to nip and suckle it.

"Mmm..." Sienna moaned, "Don't stop..."

Having absolutely no intention of doing so, Langdon continued his gradual descent down Sienna body, kissing her neck, collarbone, and finally the tops of her breasts. Langdon paid special attention here, kissing virtually every square inch of Sienna's globes, but sparing her nipples from his mouth for the time being.

_'Let's see if we can't tease her a bit...'_

Langdon kept moving his mouth closer and closer to Sienna's hardened peaks, but continually backed off at the last moment. Every time he did this, Sienna's breathing got more and more rapid, and her gasping and moaning became more frequent. After several times of doing this, Sienna managed to say one word through her panting, which by now had escalated to an almost alarmingly rapid pace.

"Please..."

################

Sienna Brooks felt like she was in a dream. When she had arrived at Robert's cabin several hours ago, she would have never imagined that she would end up in this situation; half-naked in bed, while the handsome professor lavished attention upon her breasts.

In response to her pleading, Robert had finally ceased his teasing, bringing his mouth to one of her breasts, and began sucking and licking her nipple.

Sienna gave a hiss of pleasure.

"Oh yesss..."

Robert's hands weren't idle, either. While his mouth was busy with one of her breasts, one of his hands were busy attending to her other nipple, giving them gentle pinches and twists that sent bolts of pleasure to her core.

Soon, Robert alternated his work; kissing his way from one nipple, down the side of her breast and past her sternum, to attend to its neglected twin.

"Oh Robert," Sienna gasped, feeling his warm tongue swirling around her breast. "It feels so good!"

He gave a chuckle.

"It's about to feel a whole lot better!"

Sienna was confused.

_'Better? How could it possibly get better than it already is?'_

Feeling Robert shift his body, she glanced down. He had ceased his ministrations to her breasts, and was now kissing his way down her torso. He paused for a moment at her belly button, and Sienna couldn't help but give a squeal of delight when he began to kiss it as well; she had always been ticklish there.

###############

Leaving Sienna's stomach, Langdon continued his descent until he reached the top of her jeans. Glancing up at her, she gave a nod of agreement, and Langdon proceeded to unsnap the button, and unzip her.

After helping Sienna get her legs untangled from their denim prison, Langdon once more paused to take in her appearance: her face was flushed with desire, her chest was heaving rapidly, and the matching black panties she was currently wearing had a noticeable damp patch.

_'Do I really affect her this much?'_

Reaching down with one hand, Robert gave a brief stroke to Sienna's lace-covered sex with the back of his knuckles; she let out a throaty moan in response.

"Oh God..."

Turning his attention elsewhere for the moment, Langdon took one of her feet in his hands, giving an impromptu foot rub, and soon lowered his head to kiss and lick at her toes. Sienna began giggling at the sensation.

Langdon did the same to the other foot, and then began to kiss his way back up Sienna's leg; the scent of her arousal almost palpable at this point. Stopping his kissing at the junction where her inner thigh met her waist, he switched to the other leg and began the procedure again.

By this point, Sienna was moaning and gasping with each breath she took, and Langdon decided that he had finished teasing her. With both hands, he gently reached up, and slowly removed Sienna's soaked panties, and viewed her fully exposed sex for the first time.

The first thing he registered was the smell; without any fabric to hold it in, Robert could smell Sienna's arousal for him far more clearly. The scent of it made him feel heady with desire, and he could feel his cock twitch in his sweatpants.

_'Not yet; Sienna's needs come first.'_

There was a small patch of carefully trimmed blonde hair at the top of her sex; Sienna's slit was glimmering with her juices, and he could see her clit jutting up, the hard nub of flesh standing out to Langdon like a beacon.

Situating himself between her thighs, the upper portions of which were noticably slick with her juices, Langdon reached up, and parted her lower lips with his hands. The inside of her sex was a deep pink color; flushed with desire for Langdon's touch. Deciding to spare one last look up at Sienna before he got to work, he took in her expression: her face was deeply flushed - partly from embarrassment, but mostly from arousal - and her eyes were radiating a look of lust that made him shiver.

"Let's see if you taste as delicious as you look."

Sienna's jaw dropped in surprise at his words.

Giving her a lopsided grin, Robert Langdon lowered his head to her sex.

################

Sienna looked down at Robert's grinning face in disbelief.

_'No way,'_ she thought blankly._ 'There is no way he's going to do that. Not even Bertrand did thaaa..!'_

Sienna's back involuntarily arched off the bed as the professor did EXACTLY that. The sensation of Robert's tongue on her pussy was an entirely new one for her. Immediately deciding that she wanted to feel more of his glorious tongue, she spread her legs as far as they would allow.

"Robert!"

Startled, Robert ceased licking her. Looking up, he opened his mouth in confusion to say something, but Sienna never gave him the chance. Grabbing his head in both of her hands, she forced it back down into her sodden core.

"No! Don't stop!"

Even though he was only licking the outside of her sex at the moment, Sienna had _never_ felt anything as wonderful as what she was experiencing at this very moment.

In response to her desperate pleading, Robert began eating her out in earnest, sucking and nibbling at her inner lips, before he plunged his tongue as far into her body as he could.

By now, Sienna's hips were bucking of their own accord, so Robert wrapped one arm around each of her thighs. He then bodily lifted her legs so that they were resting on his shoulders, keeping her more or less immobilized.

"Yes! Oh God, Robert!"

Suddenly, Sienna felt one of Robert's fingers gently sliding into her to join his tongue; her impending climax began to loom ever closer. Soon, a second finger joined the fray, and they began pumping in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

"Ohhhhhh..."

In the face of such incredible stimulation, Sienna could only babble incoherently, the noises escaping her mouth little more than gasps and moans by now.

And that was when Robert Langdon decided to ramp it up even further.

Without warning, Robert's mouth moved up to her clit, and he began sucking it. Sienna's eyes widened as she began to climax, her mouth open in a silent scream and her back curving into a perfect arc. Her orgasm seemed to last forever; the dual sensations of Robert's fingers and mouth were just too much for her to handle. She found herself praying that he would stop while at the same time wishing it would never end. Just when she was about to come down from her first ever oral-stimulated orgasm, Robert's fingers curled up inside her, and touched a particular part of her body that she didn't even know existed. This, coupled with her already occurring orgasm, launched Sienna into the proverbial stratosphere.

It was at this point when Sienna finally managed to get out a single coherent word, as she began her second back-to-back climax.

"ROBERRRRRT!"

################

Langdon's eyes widened as Sienna's vagina clamped down hard on his fingers, rendering them immobile. Seconds later, his face became drenched in Sienna's climactic juices. He tried to drink as much of her delicious nectar as possible, but inevitably, some managed to escape his mouth, and coated his chin, cheeks, and lips. Sitting back, Langdon wiped his face off as best he could on his Harvard shirt, and quietly observed the still climaxing doctor.

Sienna continued to shake for a good thirty seconds, and Langdon could only stare in wonder at the beauty before him. Seeing her in the state she had been reduced to, Langdon couldn't help but feel a surge of masculine pride at this handiwork.

_'I did this to her...'_

Sliding up the bed to embrace her, Langdon debated kissing her, unsure if she would mind the taste of her own juices in his mouth. Sienna made the decision for him, however; as soon as Langdon's shoulders and neck were within arm's reach, she pulled him down to her, and gave him a fiery kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Langdon couldn't help but give a chuckle.

"I take it you enjoyed that?"

Sienna gave a breathless laugh.

"Oh God, yes! That was absolutely incredible!"

She frowned.

"There's just one little problem, though."

Langdon felt puzzled by Sienna's words.

_'Problem?'_

Clearing his throat, he decided to voice his confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Without warning, Sienna exploded into motion, grabbing Langdon's shoulders, and before he could register what was happening, he found that their positions had become reversed. Langdon was lying on his back on the bed, while Sienna peered down at him through the darkness, a teasing glint in her brown eyes.

"What I mean, Professor Langdon," Sienna said huskily, "Is that you far too overdressed for this situation."

################

Looking up at her, Robert gave Sienna a roguish grin.

"Well, Doctor Brooks, how do you propose we rectify this situation?"

Even in her post-orgasmic state, the sight of Robert Langdon's smile, coupled with his deep baritone, sent a shiver of erotic pleasure down Sienna's spine.

"Well, in my professional opinion," Sienna said, playing along, "The best course of action would be for us to get that shirt of yours off before I tear it open out of impatience."

Taking the hint, Robert sat partway up to allow Sienna to remove his Harvard shirt. Throwing it into the darkness to join her own clothing, Sienna turned back to her lover, and was surprised by what she saw.

_'Ooh. Yummy.'_

While Robert Langdon would never be a contender for Mr. Universe, he was certainly more toned than she had would have expected from a man his age. His pectoral muscles were well defined, and his stomach was relatively flat, with the exceptions of a modest set of 4 pack abs. All in all, Robert looked like a man in prime physical condition. The young doctor found herself imagining just what a man with Robert's physique could be capable of in the bedroom.

_'He'll probably be fantastic...'_

"Sienna? Are you OK?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, which were becoming increasingly more lewd, she turned her eyes upwards from Robert's drool-inducing chest, and met his concerned gaze.

"Sorry. I was just thinking that you seemed to be quite muscular for a college professor. Do you work out?"

Robert nodded.

"Fifty laps every day in the campus' Olympic swimming pool."

Sienna nodded in understanding.

"That would do it. But I'm letting myself get distracted. Now, where was I..."

She glanced down at Robert's chest in mock contemplation.

"Ah yes."

Bending down, she began peppering kisses all over his upper torso. Using her fingertips, she began to lightly trace Robert's muscles, feeling them contract under her touch. When she grazed his nipples, he let out a strangled hiss that made Sienna smirk inwardly.

_'Not so fun when you're the one being teased, is it Robert?'_

She made her way down his flat stomach, still gently brushing his muscles and sides with her fingers. Eventually, she reached the top hem of his sweatpants, which had a noticeable lump in the front. Grinning, she turned to address Robert.

"Ooh. Is that all for me?"

Robert's face reddened slightly, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Of _course_ it is; you're beautiful, and what you're doing is just the icing on top. I..."

He trailed off, seemingly unable to articulate his feelings any further in the face of the immense pleasure Sienna's hands and mouth were providing.

Sienna's cheeks darkened, but her face split into a wide smile.

"Good answer."

Deciding that she had teased the professor enough, she situated herself between his legs, and grabbed his sweatpants and boxers in both of her small hands. In one motion, she had removed them both, and Robert Langdon was laid out completely nude before her.

The first thing that drew Sienna's attention was the size of Robert's cock. She had seen her fair share of dicks in her lifetime; one does not go through medical school without having seen at least a couple of penises, after all. By her best reckoning, Robert's was well above average, somewhere between seven and eight inches, and was currently flagging in the air. At its base was a tangle of well-groomed dark hairs, and the entire shaft was subtly twitching in time with his rapid pulse.

_'Wow. Robert...'_

Wasting no time, Sienna immediately got to work reciprocating the incredible pleasure that Robert had given her. Cupping his balls in her left hand, she gently placed some kisses on his sac; his muscles contracted immediately at her touch.

"Sienna," Robert said in a strained voice, "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't want to; I wanted to make YOU feel good tonight. My pleasure can wait."

Looking up into his eyes, Sienna gave Robert a warm smile.

"Believe me, if I didn't want to do this, you would already know. Besides, your cock looks delicious."

Robert's face turned crimson at her words, and Sienna felt a surge of satisfaction at her accomplishment. Resuming her task, she began kissing and licking her way up his shaft, the hard flesh pulsing in her hands, until she reached the head. He had a distinctive musky smell that sent her head spinning.

Giving the tip, which had a dab of precum leaking out, one last kiss, Sienna opened her jaws, and took the head of Robert's cock inside of her awaiting mouth.

################

Robert Langdon felt like he was sinking into a pool of bliss. The sensation of Sienna's lips and tongue on the head of his cock was nearly indescribable.

_'It's hard to believe that this is actually happening...'_

If someone had told Langdon twenty-four hours ago that he'd be having sex with Sienna Brooks during a blizzard, he would have laughed in their face at the sheer absurdity of that statement. Now however, with his dick currently being fellated by the beautiful doctor, he found himself struggling to think of anything at all apart from the feelings of a building orgasm.

Her tongue left no part of his head untouched; from the sensitive underside to the slit at the very tip, every square inch of Langdon's cock was being serviced by the young woman below him, and it felt heavenly.

"Oh Sienna..." Langdon gasped.

With Sienna's tongue and lips caressing his head, he was unprepared for her hands to come into play. Langdon let out a gasp when he felt one of her small hands encircle his shaft and began to slowly pump it up and down. He reached down and placed both of his hands on her head; his fingers entangling themselves into her short blonde hair. He fought the instinct to force her head down his shaft; to take more of him inside her fantastic mouth.

Her eyes locking onto Langdon's, Sienna's face crinkled into a smile, her brown orbs shining with a mix of lust, hunger, and mischief. Removing Langdon's cock from her mouth - an action that made Langdon moan in disappointment and loss - she gave him one last enigmatic statement.

"Brace yourself, Robert."

Before Langdon could even ask what he was bracing himself _for_, Sienna opened her mouth as wide as she could, and took his entire cock down her throat in one fell swoop. Langdon's hips tried to buck at the incredible feeling; it felt as if his dick had been plugged into an electrical socket. However, Sienna must have anticipated his reaction, because both of her hands had moved to his hips, and with surprising strength, managed to keep them still.

"Sienna...!" Langdon half-shouted.

She was bobbing her head up and down his length by this point, occasionally letting out a moan of delight; the walls of her throat massaging his cock in a way that told Langdon that he wasn't going to last much longer. Sienna's tongue was also busy, licking and swirling itself around his head when she pulled back, and stroking his underside when she took his full length into her mouth.

"S-Sienna," Langdon warned, "If you keep that up, I'm not going to last much longer..."

Sienna's eyes met Langdon's once more, and without breaking her gaze, increased her pace substantially.

"Oh fuck!"

Her head moving rapidly along his length, Langdon knew that it was only moments before he would climax. Not wanting to make her swallow his seed, he felt the need to warn her.

"Sienna... I'm gonna cum!"

If anything she only moved faster, her head becoming nearly a blur; Langdon felt his restraint snap at last. In a strangled shout, he said but one word as his orgasm shot through him, while his fingers tightened their grip on Sienna's hair and his pelvis desperately trying to buck upwards into her mouth.

"C-Cumming...!"

###############

_'Yes! Give it to me, Robert!'_

This was the primary thought going through Sienna Brooks' mind as Robert climaxed inside her mouth. Bursts of hot seed shot from the professor's cock and went directly down into Sienna's waiting throat. It tasted thick and creamy, and Sienna couldn't help but moan in delight at its consistency.

Robert's climax seemed to last forever, and when it was done, she slowly pulled her head off of his cock, leaving it glistening wet from her saliva. Loudly, Sienna swallowed all of his essence that she had collected in her mouth, savoring the taste.

_'Delicious...'_

Crawling her way back up his body, Sienna gave Robert a deep kiss. If he minded any residual taste that was in her mouth, he gave no sign, if the way he was passionately returning her kiss was any indication.

Breaking the kiss to get some much-needed air, Robert stared up into Sienna's eyes with a clouded gaze.

"Thank you, Sienna. That was incredible." Robert said softly.

Blushing at his praise, she quickly gave him another heated kiss, while at the same time reaching down blindly with her right hand. Robert grunted into their kiss as her small fingers deftly wrapped themselves about his slowly deflating member, gently coaxing it back to its fully erect state.

Their lips parting once again, Sienna spoke in a near whisper only an inch from Robert's ear; her voice steeped in sexual desire.

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Only if you are," Robert replied huskily.

Grinning, Sienna rolled onto her back, pulling Robert's shoulders so that he was now positioned above her. His cock had returned to its full hardness, and she could feel it throbbing on the inside of her left thigh.

"Just go slow at first, ok?" she asked. "It's been a while."

Nodding in understanding, Robert guided his cock near her slit. For a moment or two, he teased her by sliding it on and around her entrance; Sienna couldn't help but let out a whimper of anticipation.

"Robert... please..."

Giving her a smile, he ceased his actions, his brow furrowing in concentration as he guided the head of his member into her core. Given how wet she could feel herself at the moment, Sienna knew that it would only have one final bit of resistance to overcome.

_'Here it comes! Brace yourself, Sienna...'_

################

Langdon felt like his cock was slowly descending into a pool of fire; Sienna's cunt was so warm and inviting, that it took almost all of his willpower to follow her request of entering her slowly. He eases the first inch of his cock into her with no problem, then the second inch. Already, Langdon could feel her walls squeezing him; trying to coax him further inside.

_'She feels amazing...'_

His progress, however, was halted when the head of his cock met with a thin barrier, barring his way further into Sienna's pussy.

Langdon froze immediately.

"Sienna...," He said slowly, "Is that what I think it is?"

She gave a small nod, her brown eyes refusing to meet Langdon's disbelieving gaze.

"Yeah..."

Robert Langdon was dumbfounded at this revelation. It was inconceivable that Sienna should still have her maidenhead; she had been lovers with Zobrist for years, after all. Surely in that all time they had to have had sex?

Slowly, Langdon tried to unravel this latest mystery.

"But... weren't you and Zobrist together for years? Shouldn't he have broken it for you?"

Sienna gave a grimace in the darkness.

"Bertrand Zobrist was many things, Robert," she explained. "But being well-endowed wasn't one of them."

Sensing that the subject was particularly sensitive for Sienna, Langdon instead sought out further clarification.

"Just to be clear: you want _me_ to do this? Isn't this something that should be saved for when you have someone special in your life to give it to?"

Sienna stared imploringly up at Langdon, her eyes wide, as though begging him to understand what she was saying.

"Robert, I've told you already several times tonight. There is no man on Earth better qualified for this than you. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone I've ever met, _including_ Bertrand. Please, Robert..."

She trailed off, her eyes shimmering once again with the threat of building tears.

Langdon sighed. Bending down, he gave Sienna a soft kiss, trying to convey his feelings on the matter. Breaking off, he said something that made her eyes alight in happiness.

"Alright, Sienna. I'll do it."

Sienna grinned up at him, but Langdon still felt the need to warn her.

"I've been told that a woman's hymen getting broken is particularly painful-"

"I'm a big girl, Robert," Sienna interjected. "I can handle a little pain."

Langdon nodded.

"Ok. I'm going to try to do this as quickly as possible, so you might want to hold on to me."

Arms wrapping themselves around Langdon's shoulders, Sienna looked up at him and gave a firm nod. The professor took a deep breath.

"Here we go..."

Pulling back his hips, he gave a sudden thrust deep into Sienna. His hardness tore itself through her barrier with only a little resistance. Sienna let out a loud yelp, and Langdon forced himself to remain still, his cock buried to the hilt within the young woman's chasm. Kissing away the small tears that had built in the corners of Sienna's eyes, Langdon looked down at her in concern.

"Are you ok, Sienna?"

Opening her eyes, Sienna stared up into Langdon's reassuringly.

"Yes, I'm fine. It just hurt a little but more than I expected."

"Well, I won't move until you're ready for me to."

Smiling appreciatively up at him, Sienna stayed still for several minutes before rocking her hips slowly, apparently gauging how she felt.

"I think you can start moving now," she said thoughtfully. "Just go slowly at first, alright?"

Taking his cue, Langdon began to piston his hips slowly in and out of Sienna's pussy, causing her to whimper slightly. However, since she didn't tell him to stop, Langdon opted to continue his actions. He could feel her walls, warm and wet with her juices contracting slightly around his member as he moved. As he gradually increased his pace, Sienna's small whimpers escalated into soft cries of passion.

"Oh fuck, Robert!" Sienna moaned softly. "Faster! Harder!"

Immediately Langdon complied, his hips nearly becoming a blur as he strived to comply with Sienna's request. Slamming his cock into her vagina over and over again with as much force as he could muster, the volume and frequency of Sienna's cries quickly increased.

"Yes, Robert!" She wailed into the night. Her legs wrapped themselves about Langdon's waist; her arms pulling him downwards, so that her breasts became crushed against his broad chest. Her fingernails raked across his back, trying to find purchase where there was none. Langdon could feel the insides of her pussy massaging his hardness; he moaned deeply in response.

"Oh God. Oh God. Robert! Oh God..."

The combination of Sienna's blissful cries, the scent of her arousal in the air, and the absolutely _wonderful_ sensation of her pussy was quickly proving to be too much stimulation for Langdon to handle.

"Sienna... I'm gonna cum..." He groaned.

Sienna's eyes snapped open, looking up at him with an expression of utmost horror.

"NO! Not yet!"

Using the leverage garnered from her legs being where they were around Langdon's waist, Sienna quickly flipped them over; Langdon's cock never once leaving her heated core. Once the professor was firmly on his back, Sienna immediately began riding him Cowgirl style.

################

Sienna Brooks couldn't recall a time in her life where she had ever felt so _alive_. In her current position, Robert's cock was able to reach far deeper into her depths, stimulating spots of her body that she never knew existed. Occasionally, the head of his member would bump into her cervix, sending jolts of pleasure across her body.

"Yes! Oh God, yes! Robert-!"

Reaching up, Robert took one of her breasts in each hand, his fingertips teasing her nipples; the rest of the appendage massaging her to even greater heights. Sienna could feel her impending orgasm approaching; she could tell that it would be one for the ages.

Fully sitting up, Robert replaced one of his hands with his mouth; Sienna immediately wrapped her arms around his head, holding the professor in place while his tongue and teeth grazed her nipple.

"Oh my GOD! Yes! Don't stop, Robert!"

The feeling of Robert's hardness deep within her, in conjunction with his manipulation of her breasts was quickly proving to be too much for the young doctor.

_'If he keeps this up, I'm going to cum!'_

Suddenly, Sienna felt Robert's hand that his mouth had usurped on her clit, and any chance of holding off her climax was lost. Throwing her head back, she yelled in ecstasy.

"ROBERT! I'm cumming!"

She could feel herself tightening around his member, drenching it in the fluids of her orgasm. Robert continuing to piston his hips in and out of her.

_'This feels incredible! I hope it never ends!'_

Suddenly, Robert gave a particularly deep thrust, and Sienna could feel her eyes rolling back in her head as her initial climax turned into her second multiple orgasm of the night. Inwardly, her thoughts were relishing in the sensory overload that she was currently experiencing.

_'So good! So deep!'_

Outwardly, she screamed in a far less articulate fashion.

"_YES_!"

###############

Langdon could feel Sienna tightening around his cock as she climaxed atop him; the sensation finally proving to be too much as, with a deep moan, he released his essence deep within her. This seemed to set Sienna off yet again, as her back arched and she ground her pelvis down onto his spasming member.

"ROBERRRRT!" She wailed.

Her orgasm seemed to last for what seemed like ages. When what seemed like hours, but in actuality was probably only thirty seconds, had passed, Sienna's orgasm seemed to finally abate, and she collapsed, panting, down onto Langdon's chest. Occasionally, he could feel an aftershock ripple her walls around his slowly softening member.

_'Looks like she enjoyed herself...'_ Langdon thought wryly.

After several minutes of just lying atop him, Sienna began to pepper kisses on Langdon's chest, before making her way up to his lips.

"Oh Robert... That was... Incredible!" She said, pausing every few words to kiss him soundly.

"I take it that you have no regrets, then?" Langdon asked lightly.

Sienna gave a small laugh.

"None whatsoever, Robert. That was... Mmm..."

She trailed off into silence, as she laid her head down onto Langdon's chest, apparently to listen to his heartbeat. For several long minutes, they laid there in silence, before Sienna's body suddenly went slack.

"Sienna-?" Langdon asked quietly, peering down at her form in the darkness.

His lover's eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply and rhythmically; she was obviously very much asleep. The kind of contented sleep one only finds when they reach a state of utter satisfaction. Even in her slumber, Sienna still had a small smile on her face.

Smiling down at her sleeping form, Langdon laid his head back onto his pillow, and closed his own eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Sienna..."

And with that, Robert Langdon and Sienna Brooks both fell victim to Morpheus' pull, as the snow continued to fall outside.

###############

Finally done! This took me well over a week to write, and that's saying something.

There'll be a small epilogue to come after this.

Favorite, follow, or review! I'd like to know how my first attempt at writing a lemon turned out!


	6. Morning Contemplations

Chapter 6

Here's the next installment!

################

_'Why did this guy have to pick the furthest cabin?'_

Benjamin Phillips - Benny for short - grumbled to himself as he slowly trudged his way through the calf-deep snow. As an employee of the Whispering Pines Lodge, Benny was responsible for ensuring the welfare of all guests staying at the lodge, as well as the surrounding cabins. Benny had been informed late last night that Cabin 17 had somehow lost its electrical services. Normally, he would have made this trek the moment the incident had occurred, but the raging snowstorm the previous night had made the journey all but impossible until the storm broke this morning.

Following protocol, Benny had shut off power leading to the cabin until the problem could be evaluated and corrected. During the snowy season, downed wires were not uncommon occurrences, so the precaution was generally warranted. Rounding the final bend before Cabin 17 came into sight, Benny stopped dead in his tracks.

_'Holy shit...'_

The path to Cabin 17 was lined on both sides by old pine trees. Normally in wintertime, this location was one of the Lodge's most beautiful locations. Today, however, that beauty was marred by the sight of a snapped pine laying in the middle of the road. Judging by its position, and the fact that there was a segment of cable missing from the power lines that bordered one side of the road, Benny could easily deduce what happened.

_'Tree must've broken off in the storm. Snapped the line...'_

Skirting his way around the tree, Benny began the final stretch for the cabin's door.

_'Here we go...'_

In situations such as this, it was Benny's responsibility to inform the renters of a cabin about any problem that should arise, and give an estimate as to how long it would likely take for the problem to be resolved. Luckily, the Lodge was well-prepared for a wide variety of winter-related issues, ranging from a client's car getting iced over, all the way up to situations such as these. Already, Benny could hear the sound of the Lodge's small snowplow in the distance, clearing the main roads around the facility.

As Benny went over the client's file once more in his head, he imagined their reaction to being told that it would probably take the majority of the day to get power restored to the cabin.

_'Robert Langdon. Professor down at Harvard University.'_

Benny gave a snort, his breath visible in the chilled air.

_'Probably another elitist ass...'_

Being a highly popular vacation destination in the mountains of New England, a good portion of the Lodge's clientele were what his fellow employees deemed the snobbish upper class; individuals who tended to take any unforeseen changes to their vacations as being the Lodge's fault. Benny could vividly recall one incident the previous week, where he had been shouted at by an elderly man for about ten minutes, merely because the cabin in which he was staying did not have an adequate wet bar.

Reaching the door, Benny took a deep breath and, composing his thoughts, knocked three times on the heavy wooden door. After a moment or so, he could hear the sounds of footfalls approaching the door. With a loud click. Benny could hear the sound of the deadbolt being unlatched, and slowly, the door opened to reveal the person on the other side.

Immediately, Benny could feel his heart accelerating.

_'Wow...'_

Rather than the middle aged man whose picture accompanied the cabin's rental agreement, Benny was instead face-to-face with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had soft brown eyes, and short blonde hair that had the distinct look of an individual who just crawled out of bed. She was wearing a men's Harvard University T-shirt that was several sizes too large for her; the neck hole was exposing one of her pale shoulders to the weak winter sun, while the bottom hem reached about mid-thigh. From the way her chest moved, Benny could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Can I help you?"

Realizing that he was ogling this complete stranger, Benny snapped out of his daydreams of being invited inside by this breathtaking woman. His cheeks flushing in embarrassment, he gave a nervous cough, and determinedly stared at her face.

"Erm, yes. I'm looking for a Mr. Robert Langdon?"

The woman adopted an expression of realization.

"He's currently asleep at the moment; we were both awake for a good portion of the night, and he's trying to get some much-needed rest. I can leave him a message if you'd like?"

Forcing aside his thoughts on the implications of her statement, Benny continued.

"Well, I work for the Lodge. We just wanted to inform Mr. Langdon that we are aware that his cabin has lost power. By our best reckonings, the road should be plowed and the work can begin to restore the power by sometime late this afternoon."

She smiled at him; Benny could feel his breath catch in his throat.

"Thank you so much for coming out and telling us this," the woman said gratefully. "I'm glad to know that I'll be able to have some freshly brewed coffee by tonight."

Clearing his throat, Benny continued the company spiel.

"If you're willing to make the trek down through the snow, the Lodge is more than happy to provide you with a new cabin for the remainder of your stay!"

The woman shook her head.

"No, but thank you for the offer, anyway."

She gave him a lascivious smile.

"I'm sure that Mr. Langdon and I can find some means to pass the time."

With that, the woman politely closed and relatched the door, leaving Benny to make the journey down to the Lodge alone.

_'Maybe I should have become a college professor,'_ Benny thought wryly to himself as he kicked up some of the fallen snow._ 'If they're able to score a total knockout like that!'_

################

Closing the door and relocking the deadbolt, Sienna Brooks softly padded her way back towards the cabin's bedroom. As she did so, she couldn't help but smile coyly to herself.

_'I wonder if that guy noticed that I was only wearing the shirt?'_

Dismissing the thought, she quietly opened the door to the bedroom. In the dim morning light that pierced through the slats in the closed shutters, Sienna could easily make out the sleeping form of her lover. She smiled softly.

_'He looks so peaceful...'_

Peeling off Robert's shirt, Sienna let it fall softly to the floor at her side. Quietly lifting the covers, she crawled back into bed to lie beside Robert's nude body. Evidently sensing her warmth, his arms unconsciously wrapped around her, and Sienna let out a blissful sigh as she leaned into his chest.

_'This is paradise...'_

There would be time later, she decided, to tell Robert of her growing feelings for him. About how their adventures through Italy and Turkey helped plant the seed of affection, which over time gradually developed into a crush on the handsome professor. About how she believed that the reason her hair started growing back was in no small part due to Robert helping her start trusting people again. After their conversations the previous night, Sienna had no doubt in her mind about her feelings.

_'I think I'm falling in love with him.'_

With warmth in her heart and her soul, Sienna Brooks drifted off to sleep once more, aided in no small part by the strong cadence of Robert's own heartbeat.

################

There we go! I know I said this was going to be the final chapter, but I had two endings planned for this story. One is the one you just read, which would leave their feelings unresolved, allowing the reader to draw their own conclusions.

The next chapter is definitely going to be the final one, however. It will contain the other ending I had planned out.

What did you guys think about Benny? I needed a outside perspective for this chapter.

See you next time!

Review! ^_^


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Here we are! The final installment at long last. I want to thank you guys for sticking with this story long enough to read it in its entirety!

################

Several days - as well as several more lovemaking sessions - later, the final day of Robert Langdon's stay had finally arrived. The power had been restored sometime late afternoon on their first day together, and they wasted no time in making use of the cabin's large walk in shower. Their remaining days were divided between having long conversations by the fireside, having quiet meals together, and the rest of their time was spent in bed, memorizing each other's bodies.

"I'm going to miss you, Robert," Sienna said, as she slowly started fastening her coat.

The previous evening, the young doctor had received a phone call from Dr. Elizabeth Sinskey, requesting that she return to Geneva as soon as possible. Not one to turn down a direct order from the head of the World Health Organization, Sienna had used her phone to book a transatlantic flight from Logan International Airport for the following afternoon.

"Are you certain you have to go?" Langdon asked her.

Sienna gave a sad sigh, and looked forlornly at him.

"Yeah... Elizabeth made it pretty clear that my presence is of the utmost importance for this meeting with the lead medical authorities of the Middle East."

Judging by her expression, Langdon could tell that she clearly didn't want to attend. He could sympathize; having to talk to leading members of a region that generally looked down on women would be stressful to say the least.

"Well, I'm certainly going to miss you as well, Sienna," Langdon said. "I just wish you didn't have to go."

Sienna's face adopted a conflicted grimace; the kind of expression one gets when they're debating with themselves.

"Robert...," Sienna began slowly. "There's one more thing I have to tell you before I leave. I just don't know how you'll take it."

Langdon smiled.

"I'm a grown man, Sienna. I think I've proven that I can handle anything you can dish out."

Sienna grinned in response.

"You most certainly have."

She took a deep breath.

"Robert... I seriously think that I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Langdon froze.

_'What-?'_

"Yeah, I know." Sienna said. "It took me by surprise as well. I mean, between our time together in Florence and Venice-"

"Sienna." Langdon said quietly.

"-the fact that you're one of the first people I've ever trusted unconditionally. You never once treated me any different as a friend-"

"Sienna!" Langdon said, raising his voice slightly.

"-not to mention that you're a _far_ better lover than Bertrand ever was-"

"SIENNA!" Langdon shouted, his face flushing slightly.

Jarred from her rambling, Sienna stared at Langdon with a wide, deer-in-the-headlights expression. Using the momentary silence to his advantage, Langdon took the opportunity to respond.

"Sienna, I just don't think I can return your feelings-"

At this, Sienna's face fell, and her eyes lost some of their seemingly ever-present vibrancy.

"Oh..." She tilted her head down slightly, obscuring her eyes from his gaze.

Shaking his head and smiling slightly to himself, he took a step forward, and tilted her chin up with one hand, so that he could look into her eyes once more.

"You didn't let me finish, Sienna. I was going to say that I can't return your feelings _yet_; I barely even know you apart from our time together here and in Italy. Maybe the next time you're in town, we can get some coffee and get to know each other even better? It won't be as good as the stuff you're used to from Florence, but-"

Realizing that Langdon wasn't rejecting her feelings, Sienna gave him a beaming smile, before leaping into his arms, and giving him a kiss so passionate, that Langdon would later swear that his eyes were dancing with stars.

################

_A l'alta fantasia qui mancò possa;_

_ma già volgeva il mio disio e 'l velle,_

_sì come rota ch'igualmente è mossa,_

_l'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle._

-Dante Alighieri's Paradiso, Canto XXXIII, Lines 142-145

###################

That's the end! If you realize the significance of the final word in the story, you win a cookie!

So, how do you think I did for my first ever serious fic? Drop me a review, whether it's to praise me, give me constructive criticism, or even to tell me that it's a piece of literary garbage!

-MLS


End file.
